Lightning Flash Phosphora & the Thousand-Year Door
by re45
Summary: Phosphora gets sucked into Mario's world. Can she make it through and go back to her own world?
1. Chapter 1

Lightning Flash Phosphora and the Millennium Door

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus: Uprising or Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_

_Ch. 1 a new adventure_

Phosphora looked out the bolt temple's window.

"I wish I could go on an adventure so that I can tell Viridi…" thought Phosphora.

The next day, she went out of her temple and went through the clouds. She was more than determined to go on an adventure.

Suddenly, the winds picked up.

"What is this?" Phosphora asked. She looked to her right and saw a windstorm coming. "Uh oh! This does not look good. AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she was picked up and instantly knocked out.

Several hours later, she woke up. She was on a cold marble floor.

"Brr. I don't like freezing temperatures." Phosphora said. "But what is this place…?" She looked around the place and saw she was in a harbor.

"Hm. A sign. It says, 'Welcome to Rougeport.'" she said.

She saw a bomb like creature come up to her. "aah. You look weird. Go away, you creep."

And it did.

She walked around a bit more. "What a weird place."

_Author's notes: I always thought if Phosphora was in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. The adventure has only begun. Chapter 2 coming soon._

_Alright, see you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2: Meeting a Plumber_

"HEY! What do you want? Go away, freaks!" a voice yelled.

Phosphora noticed a mushroom-like creature getting ambushed. It had long yellow hair and had tan-ish brown skin.

"Don't play dumb! We heard you asking all over town for the crystal stars, but now I'm asking!" another voice said.

"Never! I won't tell you, you creeps!" she said.

"Okay boys, on the count to three, we jump her." the glasses-wearing man said.

"N-No! I'll scream! I will!"

"Hey! Lay off!" Phosphora said as she got into the fight.

The female creature went behind Phosphora. "I won't tell you anymore!"

"And who are you that interferes with Lord Crump?" said the man.

Suddenly, Lord Crump got hit and was knocked out. Phosphora noticed a man with a red cap with blue overalls. She and the creature were saved.

"Okay, it's go time! PUNISH THEM!" shouted Lord Crump.

Suddenly, men started coming and jumping on them.

"Quick, over here!" said the creature. Phosphora and the man got out of the rabble. "Let's get out of here!" Phosphora and the others fled.

"STOP!" shouted Lord Crump. The men stopped. "Where'd they go?"

The men tilted their heads in confusion.

"Crud! They bolted!"

_Notes: That's that. Sorry if these two chapters were a bit short. But I limit my pages to 1 page. Alright, see ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ch. 3: Meeting the Strange Ones_

"Whew, that was close." the creature said.

"Okay, what is going on? I was tossed in a windstorm and appeared here." Phosphora said.

"Well, you found a bad place to be in. This place isn't safe, man. Gee, this whole time we didn't introduce ourselves." the creature said. "I'm Goombella, and I am a student at the university of U-goom. I major in archaeology.

"I'm Lightning Flash Phosphora. You can call me Phosphora." Phosphora said.

"And you are?" Goombella asked the man.

"I'm-a Mario." said the man.

"Mario? The famous Super Mario?" asked Goombella.

"I've heard of you. You thwart the evil Bowser's plans!" Phosphora pointed out.

"You're-a in a new dimension. I don't-a know how, but you must have fallen into a wormhole." Mario said.

"What, no way!" Phosphora said. "Cool."

"Hey, have you seen Peach?" asked a man.

"Hey, Toadsworth. I-a haven't seen her." Mario said.

"You must look for her! She sent you that map, didn't she?" Toadsworth said.

Phosphora gasped.

"She's probably kidnapped again." she thought.

Toadsworth went to the inn.

"Oh yeah. You're new to this dimension. I am a goomba, and that creature was a toad. By the way, we must look for my professor. He lives in this town.

"Ok, then. Let's go." Phosphora and Mario said.

The three went to the professor's house.

"A fine collection, is it not?" said a goomba with glasses.

"Professor Frankly, you got to help this one. Her name is Phosphora." Goombella said.

"Ah, you're one of Viridi's commanders." said Professor Frankly.

"I still don't understand why I'm in this dimension." Phosphora said.

"And you, can you show me what you have?" he said, seeing Mario.

Mario handed the map to him.

"Holy cow, this is a map to the thousand year door!" said Prof. Frankly.

"What's the millennium door?" Phosphora asked.

"Well, there was a town. It sank for unknown reasons and the survivors built Rougeport in it's place." the Professor explained.

"Ok, then let's go." Phosphora said.

"I'll accompany you." said the professor.

_Notes: And that concludes Chapter 3. It was a little longer and I'm still a new writer. Alright, see you next time._


End file.
